Love is like to Ice and I to Fire
by Halawen
Summary: It's 1953 & former Olympic gold medalist Clare attempts to tame hot tempered ex-pro hockey player Mike Dallas. One shot inspired by & loosely based upon the 1945 film "It's a Pleasure". This is 100% A/U so please read A/Ns.


**Welcome to the shot and my** **200** **th** **story** **!**

 **This was inspired by and partially based upon the 1945 movie It's a Pleasure, not The Cutting Edge which I've never seen and came out 47 years after It's a Pleasure.**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with Epitome, DeGrassi or International Pictures or MGM.**

 **Very Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This fic takes place in 1953 and is 100% A/U**

 ***Clare is 20 and the only child of Randall and Helen Edwards**

 ***Dallas is 21 and on the Maple Leafs**

 ***Adam is 20 and as it's 1953 he is a boy by birth and not trans**

 ***Drew and Bianca are 21**

 ***Manny, Emma, Paige and Owen are 21**

 ***Peter and Spinner are 22**

 ***No one went to DeGrassi**

 ***Louis B. Mayer was head of MGM in 1953 and Vincent Minelli a prominent director**

 **In order to keep this a one shot and not drag it out to two or three I do move time along a bit quickly, doing some small time jumps to do so. Keep in mind however this is 1953 fast engagements were pretty common. Also living with your parents until you were married was common.**

 **That should do it the rest is explained in the fic**

 **Love is like to Ice and I to Fire**

 **(DALLAS)**

"Hey you made it," Drew grins as I sit next to him and his wife Bianca gives me a smile.

"Yeah I didn't think there would be so many people here for this thing," I comment. As the Center for the Maple Leafs, first string of course, I'm used seeing the stands of Maple Leaf Gardens filled to capacity, although I've only ever seen them filled for games. Tonight there is a game but not for a couple of hours right now is an ice skating exhibition.

I met Drew at university, we were roommates and became close, I became pretty close to his whole family actually. Bianca is Drew's high school sweetheart, she went to U of T also and they were married last year. Drew is still going to U of T, so is Bianca but I got recruited to the Maple Leafs my sophomore year. Drew and Bianca are staying for my game but they came early because Drew's brother Adam is in the ice skating exhibition.

"Yeah it's very popular, they've had sold out shows all over the area," Bianca says.

"Really? To watch twirling on the ice?" I question.

"They do a lot more than that. Look there's Adam," Drew says pointing to a male ice skater in a blue and white suit.

Another male skater in a similar outfit comes out, and then a girl skates out, young woman really and she looks beautiful. Strikingly gorgeous, in a light blue outfit and I'm mesmerized by her, she's picked up by the male skater, that isn't Adam, and he tosses her into the air. The audience gasps and holds their breath but then she lands perfectly. She smiles at the audience and they cheer loudly, she then skates to Adam and they do an amazing spin. More skaters come out but my eyes can't leave the girl in the blue outfit.

"She's amazing," I exhale unaware that I even say it out loud.

"That's Clare she's the headliner, she won Olympic gold in Oslo last year," Drew informs me.

I didn't think these things were very interesting but watching Clare and her skill, the way she uses the ice I'm beginning to see why these things are so popular. I watch until the end of the show and my eyes never leave Clare, but by the time it ends I have to get to the locker room to start getting ready for the game. The ice dancers or performers or whatever they're called, have dressing rooms away from the locker rooms. I see Clare going into her dressing room with armfuls of roses. I want to meet her but I have to get ready for the game.

"Try not to fight so much tonight Dallas," Coach says to me as I enter the locker room.

I sneer at him slightly but don't respond. I change into my gear and go out to the ice to warm up. Most people are clearing out of the stadium, but some people like Drew and Bianca that are staying for the game are still in their seats. It doesn't take long for the stadium to fill up again and the rest of my team as well as the opposing team is on the ice. It takes about ten minutes into the first period for one of the opposing team to put his stick in my way and I almost trip on it so I body check him and a fight begins. The ref sites me for fighting and I get two minutes in the penalty box. It's only the first of several fights tonight.

 **(CLARE)**

"Great show tonight Clare, I'm going to go say hi to my brother and Bianca they're in the stands," Adam says coming into my dressing room. He's already changed into his clothes again, he's always the fastest one.

"I'm glad they came to watch. Here you should take your sister-in-law a rose," I tell him pulling one from the bouquets I got tonight.

"Thanks," Adam grins.

I change into my clothes and take off my show makeup, brushing my hair out and it bounces back to its natural curls. I walk out to the entrance to the ice and watch the game for a few moments leaning against the wall. One player sticks out for me, he has incredible skating ability but he also has a temper. I can't see his face but I can see his number and last name on his uniform.

"Drew and Bianca invited everyone back to their apartment after the game," Adam says coming up behind me.

"How sweet of them I'd love to come," I grin.

"Are you enjoying the game?" Adam asks.

"It's quite violent and it seems to be mostly because of Mr. Dallas, number 9,there. He's a skilled player and has an incredible command of the ice but he has a terrible temper."

"Yeah but I've never seen him lose his temper like that off the ice. That's Mike Dallas he was Drew's roommate and one of the groomsmen at their wedding last year."

"If he could learn control on the ice he'd be an amazing player," I comment before Owen comes over.

"Clare there's someone I want you to meet," Owen tells me

"I'm going to tell the rest of the troupe they're invited to Drew and Bianca's after the game. I'll give you their address," Adam says.

I walk with Adam back to my dressing room and he jots down his brother's address. Putting on my gloves and grabbing my handbag Owen escorts me out of the arena to a waiting car. Owen always dresses sharp but he looks particularly polished this evening in a brown and cream pinstripe suit.

The car takes us to the Gladstone Hoteland Owen offers me his arm escorting me into the hotel and up to the penthouse. An imposing and muscular man stands outside the door.

"Owen Milligan and Clare Edwards to see Mr. Yorke," Owen says. The man nods and opens the door.

"Ah good you're here. Lucas no disturbances," Mr. Yorke tells the man at the door. "Wonderful to meet you Clare I'm J.T. Yorke," he says shaking my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," I smile although still unsure why we're here and who this man is. J.T. is slender with light hair and brown eyes. By the look of Lucas outside I thought J.T. might be a gangster but now I'm not sure. He has a lavish penthouse and a fine suit.

"I run an entertainment company, I specialize in touring acts around the world. Your act is exactly what I'm looking for, beautiful girls, thrilling stunts, incredible skill. I'd like to sign you on, touring for six months, mostly in the states but also in Canada, starting in New York."

"That's wonderful," I grin.

"But the show would need to be longer, about two hours, more tricks and stunts," J.T. tells me.

"We'll need a couple of months to put some new routines together for the troupe," I inform him hoping this won't dissuade him.

"It will take me about three months to get a circuit together and hire the help, get you booked. Can you do it in three months?"

"We can do it," Owen assures him and I nod excitedly.

"Great I'll have my secretary draw up the contract and you can come by tomorrow to sign," J.T. says shaking our hands again before we leave.

Lucas nods to us when we walk out and I link my arm with Owen's as we walk to the elevator. When we're in the elevator with the doors closed I can no longer contain my excitement and release a small squeal. I turn to Owen linking my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"This is exactly what we've been hoping for!"

"You know I'm always looking out for you," Owen grins.

"I know," I smile.

Owen and I grew up next door to each other and became close, he was my best friend and the closest thing I had to a brother until I met Adam a couple of years ago. Adam and I just clicked, instant best friends and now I think of him much like a brother too. Owen helps me put together my routines, he's the team coach and helps coordinate the stunts. He played hockey, among many other sports, in high school but as soon as I asked him to help me train for the Olympics he dropped everything to do so and it's because of him I won gold.

"Do you need anything from Maple Leaf Gardens or should we do directly to Adam's?" Owen asks as we leave the hotel for the car.

"No I have everything I need and I want to share the good news with the troupe let's go to Drew and Bianca's," I reply taking the piece of paper with the address from my pocket.

Owen gives it to the driver and he begins driving. I can't stop smiling, I'm so incredibly excited for this tour and what it will mean for the troupe. The car parks outside of the apartment building and Owen helps me out of the car. He offers me his arm and we walk into the apartment building riding the elevator to the fourth floor. When we find the right apartment Owen knocks on the door and a few seconds later it's opened by Drew.

"Adam said you were hung up with a meeting, glad you made it," Drew smiles letting us in.

"Boy what a meeting troupe listen up," I call to them. Everyone comes over and Emma greets Owen with a kiss. They've been dating a year now and he proposed last month, I saw the spark between them as soon as we hired her. "We met with a promoter who wants to take us on tour," I inform them and everyone gets excited. Even Drew and Bianca are excited for us. "We have three months to add to the routine and learn new tricks and we start the tour in New York."

"Oh New York," Manny squeaks excitedly looking at Spinner. The two of them began dating shortly after joining the troupe but unlike Owen and Emma, or the other couples, they don't seem as happy together.

"This is wonderful news, it could lead to big things for all of us," Jenna smiles kissing Adam excitedly. They also began dating shortly after joining the troupe and became engaged when we began playing shows all over Ontario.

The troupe begins talking enthusiastically of the tour and the opportunities it might bring. Seeing the bar against the back wall I go over to get a drink.

"Can I mix you a drink?" A man asks he's standing at the bar but dressed in a nice suit.

"A sidecar please," I smile.

"I saw you skating tonight you're incredible," he says with a charming smile as he begins mixing my drink, "I'm Mike Dallas."

"The hockey player," I grin he's very handsome and I bite my lip habitually. "I watched a little of your game tonight, you're very skilled both as a player and a skater but you do seem to lose your temper pretty easily," I comment as he hands me my drink.

"The refs always make the wrong calls and the other players always get in my way."

"Isn't that kind of what hockey's about?"

"No they should know if they get in my way they'll get hit."

"Here you need to eat if you're going to drink. We have to get up early and start working on more material for the routine," Owen says handing me some food.

Owen starts talking to Mike, they're discussing hockey and I begin to feel awkward standing there with my food. I walk to the sofa and sit down next to Bianca. I spend most of the night talking with Bianca or discussing possibilities to expand the show with the girls.

Owen and I are up at the rink before dawn the next morning to work on the routine. We spend the next week, eight to ten hours a day, expanding the routine coming up with new tricks. While we're doing that Adam and Peter make sure that the rest of the troupe is training. By Saturday night I'm exhausted after the long week and even though I was invited to the game to watch Mike play I decide to stay in. I do join Owen and Emma for a late dinner and just as I'm getting back to my place I see Adam at my door.

"Hi Adam how was the game?" I ask unlocking my door and inviting him in.

"Dallas was cut from the team, he got in a fight with the ref, there's a ruling tomorrow and he may be banned from pro hockey," Adam tells me.

"That's awful poor Mike. If he isn't banned from hockey you think another pro team will recruit him?"

"I don't know, Drew says despite his ability on the ice his temper is something that would keep a lot of teams from risking it."

"I'll talk to Owen we can use Mike in the show, he's a great skater and he's strong we could work some more lifts and tricks in specially suited for him. See if you can get into the hearing tomorrow or have Drew tell you how it goes. I'll talk to Owen and go see J.T. tomorrow about adding Mike into the troupe as a featured skater."

Adam smiles and says goodnight. I can't sleep all night I'm awake thinking about things to add into the show for Mike. I write up some tricks and possibilities and ring Owen's doorbell at six in the morning and his mom lets me in. After telling Owen what Adam told me last night and showing Owen the new ideas Owen agrees having Mike in the show is a good idea, so long as he doesn't lose his temper. After breakfast Owen rings J.T. and we go to his office to see him. Lucas lets us in again and we tell J.T. everything, even show him a little of the new stuff. J.T. agrees that if Mike wants a place in the show he has one as a featured skater. When we return to the hotel I wait anxiously in my room for news from Adam. He rings me right after the hearing to tell me Mike's been banned from pro hockey for life. The first thing I do is send a telegram to Mike offering him the job.

 **(DALLAS)**

 _Knock knock knock_ a wrapping on my door distracts me from the pile of unpaid bills on my table. I get up and answer the door expecting another bill collector but am happily surprised to see Clare and I step aside so she can come in.

"You never responded to my telegram. You did get it didn't you?" She asks as she steps inside and takes off her gloves.

"Yeah I got it," I nod.

"It's been over a week why didn't you respond?"

"A touring ice show I don't know if that's for me. I'm good at hockey and I can't do that now."

"You're a gifted skater Mike, you have incredible command of the ice. You skate with great power, you'd be a wonderful edition to the show and a featured skater. Look come to the rink today and watch what we want you to do I think you'll like it. Anyway it's a job and I know that you need one."

She has a point, there really are not many job opportunities for a black ex-pro hockey player that got booted due to a bad temper. If I don't take this opportunity I move home to Guelph and work in my Dad's hardware store.

"Alright I'll come watch," I give in and her lips stretch into an incredible smile that lights her face.

"I've got a car downstairs, I'll ring Owen when we get to the rink," she grins linking her arm with mine.

We leave my apartment and the car takes us to the rink. Clare rings Owen and I look around the place that used to be like a second home to me. Owen arrives pretty fast and they change into clothes they can skate in before demonstrating what they want me to do in the show. It includes a lot of lifts and stunts, speed skating but all stuff I know I can do or am confident I can do.

"Well what do you think?" Clare asks after she's changed back into her pencil skirt and tweed jacket.

"I can do all that. I'll take the job," I reply and she grins.

"Wonderful we need to start practicing right away. We'll get some lunch, I'll tell you about the tour and we'll come back and practice," she says.

We walk down to a café and get some lunch, she shows me the tour circuit and talks about the show and the rest of the troupe. We spend all afternoon and evening practicing with some coaching from Owen. Then we spend another two and half months practicing here before leaving for New York. Most of my tricks and stunts are with Clare so we spend a lot of time together and become quite close. She's more than an incredible skater she's smart and sweet, very genuine and I find myself falling for her. She's also incredibly patient, even with all my hockey skills I still had a lot to learn and would get easily frustrated. Every time I got frustrated with her I'd feel bad and take her out. That's how it all started I suppose but we began going out quite a lot, it didn't take long for Owen to tell me I better be good to her.

"You know we arrive in Los Angeles tomorrow, our first big show," I comment after walking Clare to her sleeping car on the train.

"I know everyone's simply tickled pink," Clare grins.

"I was thinking maybe we'd start the tour off by you making an honest man out of me," I tell her producing the small engagement ring from my pocket.

"Oh Mike you mean it?"

"I want you to marry me Clare. I love you. You turned my life around, gave me hope when no one else could," I say slipping the ring on her finger and she gives me a passionate kiss.

"It's beautiful Mike and I love you too. When will we get married?"

"Oh after the tour I guess, back in Toronto I think it will be harder in the states. We can get married at Maple Leaf Gardens on the ice."

She gives me another passionate kiss and says goodnight. I close her door and turn around to walk down the hall coming face to face with Manny. She's what you would generally refer to as a problem. Competitive to no end and when Clare, Owen, Adam and Emma aren't around she often makes comments about how she's a better skater than Clare and how she should be running the show. I'm sure it's how she feels but it's not at all true, Manny has about half the ability of Clare and one tenth the grace that Clare has on or off the ice.

Generally the girls in the troupe do routines with their guys, except for Emma because Owen doesn't normally skate in the shows even though he does have the skill. Clare and I, Adam and Jenna, Paige and Peter and Manny and Spinner are always paired together for couples routines. But a few weeks ago Spinner had the stomach flu and couldn't practice so I partnered with Manny, at her request, to practice with her and that's when the trouble began. She made a lot of passes at me and when she went to change wanted me to unzip her costume. I promptly left but her coquettish behavior has continued, she just never does it when Clare, Spinner, Adam, Emma or Owen are around.

"You're leaving Clare's room awfully late."

"I walked her to the room and I've asked her to marry me."

"I could do so much more for you then she could," Manny grins stroking a finger down my shirt.

"Goodnight Manny," I reply moving past her to get to my own cabin.

The train pulls into Grand Central Station at seven the next morning. Once the porters have our bags we take several different taxis to our hotel. We're doing three nights in New York and then we move on to Pennsylvania for one night in Philadelphia. We only stay at the hotel a short time to change before going to the rink to practice. Each rink is different and we need to learn this space. By the time we get to the rink to practice everyone knows Clare and I are engaged.

"My name is so big," Clare marvels looking at the sign reading **Ice Fantasies Starring Clare Edwards and Featuring Mike Dallas**.

"It deserves to be that big you're a star," I tell her kissing her cheek.

"Everyone inside we need to practice," Owen asserts.

Our first night in New York is completely sold out and the rink is packed. The show goes great and the next two nights are filled to capacity. It goes like that for the whole tour, Philly is sold out and we preform for President Eisenhower in D.C. as well as a sold out rink. Nashville, Dallas, Denver, Las Vegas, everywhere we stop the show is sold out and then we arrive in L.A. and it's like nowhere else.

"I wonder if we'll get to meet movie stars?" Manny grins when our cars stop at the hotel.

"You can stargaze later we need to get to the rink for practice. We have four shows in L.A. and they've all sold out already," Owen tells us.

"Let's go out tonight after the show, a fancy dinner to celebrate our engagement just the two of us. We haven't been alone since I proposed on the train," I say to Clare as we walk into the rink together.

"It would be a pleasure," she grins.

I take her to her dressing room and kiss her gently before going to get my skates on. Like all our other shows this one too is sold out, Clare is the star and is showered with flowers at the end. After we change I pick Clare up from her dressing room and hail a taxi asking the driver to drop u nice restaurant.

"The tour will be over soon, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Portland, Seattle, Vancouver and then home," Clare says after we order.

"I know, and when we return to Toronto a wedding," I reply and she smiles looking at her ring.

"J.T. rang Owen at the hotel before we left. He said the tours been going so well he wants to do a longer one. A world tour this time we'd take a ship over to London go all through Europe and then Russia to Alaska and Canada," she smiles excitedly and I love the way her face lights up when she's happy.

We stay out later than we should, I take her dancing after we eat and we stroll down Hollywood Boulevard. I take her back to her hotel room after midnight and she gives me a soft kiss at the door. During practice the next day Owen calls me over while Clare is working on her solo routine.

"I got a call from Louis B. Mayer's secretary, he's coming to see the show tonight and bringing Vincent Minelli."

"That's amazing," I grin.

"They've heard about you and might be offering you a movie deal."

"Me in the movies? What about Clare?"

"They'll be watching her too but they're more interested in a strong male lead. Apparently their looking for a Rudolph Valentino or a Desi Arnaz on ice," Owen informs me.

"That's great but I'm not Italian or Cuban and I don't sing."

"Doesn't matter you're the main reason they're coming tonight so get some rest after practice and don't screw this up," Owen says.

"I won't, I have to go tell Clare."

Clare is thrilled when I tell her the good news and after practice everyone goes to get some food while I return to the hotel to rest. As I'm passing through the lobby I hear my name being called and look over to see Manny approaching.

"I heard the news," she grins gripping my jacket collar, "you'll be a movie star. We should go get a drink and celebrate."

"No I need to go to my room and rest," I reply taking her hand from my jacket.

"Just one drink Mike. If anything deserves to be celebrated with a drink surely this does. Let me buy you a drink at The Tailspin, it's right down the street and we'll be back in plenty of time for you to get lots of rest before the show tonight."

"Alright one drink," I agree and Manny grins.

 **(OWEN)**

"Did you find him?" Clare asks Owen when I come into her dressing room. The show begins in ten minutes and Mike hasn't been seen since he went back to the hotel to rest. Most of us went to eat except Mike was supposed to go back to the hotel and rest, and Manny went to see Hollywood Boulevard. When Clare went to the hotel after lunch Mike wasn't there and she sent me out to find him, and I did but it wasn't good and I don't want to tell her this.

"He was drinking at The Tailspin, he's too drunk to preform I'll go on in his place. Peter and Adam are getting him some coffee now."

"I want to see him," she insists.

"Clare the show begins in a moment and he's soused."

"Peter, Paige and Emma open the show and I want to see Mike," she says again pushing her way past me and walking the hallway in her skates. When we get to Mike's dressing room Adam and Peter are forcing him to drink coffee and trying to get him sobered up.

"Mike how could you go drinking you knew how important tonight was," Clare censures him.

"Hey don't be mad Doll it was just one little drink but people recognized me and one drink turned into ten."

"You should have stopped this was your big chance," Clare scolds him.

"GET OFF MY BACK," Mike yells standing up and lunging forward so that he pushes Clare. I catch her with one arm and grab his shirt with the other.

"I'm alright Owen," Clare assures me timidly.

"Go get your makeup on, you're on in a few minutes. You'll have to improvise something to go on in place of Mike's solo," I tell Clare and she nods leaving the room.

"You're lucky I don't punch your face off for that. You ever lay your hand on her again it will be the end of you," I tell Mike shoving him back in the chair and then I look at Peter and Adam. "Send him in a taxi back to the hotel and I'll decide what to do with him after the show."

They nod and I leave the room. I can't really fit into Mike's costumes but I still have a couple from skating with Clare and Spinner and I are about the same size. Clare and I preform all of her and Mike's acts together and the show goes great but she stands out. Most especially her solo, the one she improvises in place of Mike's solo. He would have been jumping over barrels and stopping hard in the ice to send a shower of ice up, and speed skating around the rink. I think we all expected Clare to simply skate around the barrels but she doesn't, she leaps over them with her hands, even does a backflip over one landing perfectly and then she finishes with a beautiful ice dance showing just how truly graceful she is on the ice. When the show ends Mr. Mayer and Mr. Minelli are escorted backstage.

"Incredible Owen, Clare is amazing we can make her into a star. May we meet her?" Mr. Mayer requests.

"Of course her dressing room is this way," I tell them taking them to the dressing room. "It's Owen are you dressed? I have some people that want to meet you," I tell her.

"Just a moment," she calls. She opens the door in her robe which is covering the last costume she wore so she was probably just taking off her makeup.

"You were wonderful Clare, simply breathtaking we'd like to offer you a three picture deal."

"I'd be honored but what about Mike Dallas?" Clare asks.

"Not with his temper and we heard he drank himself into a lush before the show."

"That's not the kind of star we want in a skating feature," Mr. Minelli tells her.

"Then I'm sorry I can't, not without Mike. He's my fiancé I love him and I cannot do this without him. Please excuse me gentlemen I must change now and go find Mike," she insists ushering us out of her dressing room.

"Don't do anything just yet she hasn't thought this through. Can you give us until the morning and let me talk to her?" I ask them. I know how Clare's mind works and I know that she can't give up this opportunity for the sake of Mike Dallas.

"Alright but if we don't hear from you noon tomorrow we'll have to start looking for another star," Mr. Mayer tells me and I nod.

Clare refuses to listen to me that night and returns to the hotel to talk to Mike. Emma and I go for a late dinner after the show and I tell her everything. Emma is sure that after a night of sleep Clare will know she can't give up this opportunity either. We return to the hotel and I walk her to her room kissing her goodnight. I return to my room and start to get ready for bed when there's a knock on my door. I open it and Spinner walks in holding Manny by the arm.

"Thought you should know that it wasn't Dallas' idea to go get drunk. I found this in her purse," Spinner says handing me a matchbook from The Tailspin.

"Manny you took him drinking?"

"I love him, he's the only man I've ever loved," Manny says and Spinner lets go of her I can see the hurt in his face. "I was going to steal him away from Clare but when I found out about the movie deal I knew he might be leaving the tour and it wouldn't happen so I decided to sabotage it."

"Manny you're despicable, we should have fired you a long time ago. Now you are fired, Emma and Paige can take over your routines. You can get your things and be on the first train out of here tomorrow morning," I tell her when there's another knock on my door. "That might be Clare, Manny you get in the washroom I don't want her to see you," I insist and Manny sighs but she does go into the washroom. I get up to open the door but instead of Clare I find Mike.

"There's a train at six in the morning to New York and I'm going to be on it."

"Why?" Spinner questions.

"I screwed up tonight I know I did. I ran into some of the girls in the lobby and they told me about Clare's meeting with Mr. Mayer and Mr. Minelli. I spoke to Clare and she refuses to sign on with them unless they will take me too. I can't let her throw away her future for my sake. I'm leaving her for her own good, from New York I'll go on to Toronto. Convince Clare to take the movie deal, she's a born star," Mike tells me. He turns around to leave when Manny comes out of the washroom having heard the whole conversation.

"Mike I'll come with you, I'm leaving Spinner and Owen fired me. I'll go back with you, we can spend the whole train ride in one sleeper car. We can put our own show together when we're back in Toronto. We'll be bigger than Clare could ever dream of," Manny says draping herself on Mike and he looks at her with disgust.

"You have no shame Manny. Sorry I'm a one woman guy and you're not the woman," Mike says pulling him off her and he leaves the room.

"You'll never shine half as bright as Clare," Spinner says to Manny before he walks out of the room.

She huffs and storms out and I lock the door behind her. I get ready for bed but don't sleep very well and I'm awoken at five by another knock on the door. I put on a robe and go to see who it is. It's Mike again so I open the door.

"I'm leaving for the station. Can you make sure Clare gets this?" Mike requests handing me a note.

"I will," I assure him.

Mike nods his thanks and then he leaves. I lock the door again but I'm awake now so I change into clothes and go out to get some breakfast. When I get back to the hotel Clare and Emma are in the lobby.

"Mike's missing again," Clare tells me with tears in her eyes.

"He's not missing, he asked me to give you this," I tell her taking the note from my pocket.

Clare opens the note and her eyes fill with tears, she takes off her engagement ring and hand it to me, "Send this back to him." With that she drops the note and runs to the elevator to go to her room. Emma picks up the note and we read it together.

 **Clare,**

 **I'm leaving you and returning to Toronto. Manny has left Spinner and she's returning to Toronto with me.**

 **Sign the deal with the movie studio you deserve to be a star.**

 **-Mike Dallas**

"But Mike and Manny didn't leave together, not like the notes suggests. Why would he make her think that?" Emma asks.

"Because he knew she wouldn't take the deal without him and she'd try to follow him otherwise. He did it for her."

 **(CLARE)**

"I'll be quite happy to get off this train and back to our apartment," Emma comments as the train pulls into Toronto.

"Yes and in a couple of weeks it's back on a train and back to Hollywood," Paige grins.

I was heartbroken after Mike left but I did sign the movie deal. The rest of the troupe will be in the movies too, as skaters and support players mostly. Paige and Adam were both given larger parts though. Before we left for San Francisco the studio filmed some shorts to show before other features coming to theatres soon. They filmed one with just me and one with the entire troupe. We also attended a couple Hollywood parties and a photo shoot. LIFE magazine caught up with us in Vancouver and did a whole story on me and the troupe. I was already becoming famous and it was odd but good, still I wasn't happy. Since Mike had left I had only been heartbroken.

"I'll be happy to be back in L.A. and away from Toronto," I sigh as the train comes to stop.

The other girls exchange a look as I get out of my seat. The guys meet us and we take separate taxis to go home. I return home and greet my parents. They know everything of course and Mom is very excited about the whole thing. After an hour of listening to her I finally go upstairs to unpack and shortly after I finish Adam calls inviting me to Drew and Bianca's apartment, where he stays when in Toronto since his parents live in Ottawa. I tell him I'll be there and Mom lets me take the car. When I arrive at Drew and Bianca's apartment I find not only Drew, Bianca and Adam but Jenna, Paige and Peter.

"We're going to see Dallas after lunch we thought you might want to come," Bianca says.

"I never want to see Mike again after what he did. He and Manny deserve each other," I reply with clenched teeth.

"Clare Mike didn't leave with Manny and he didn't leave you for her. He told Manny it would never happen. He left because he made a mistake and he didn't want you to sacrifice your future," Paige informs me.

"But his letter," I comment weakly.

"He didn't want you to follow him and he wanted you to think that he and Manny are together but it's not true," Jenna says.

"He hasn't has a drink since he came back and he runs a hockey program for disadvantaged youths, guttersnipes and the like. There's a game today at least come and watch we know he misses you," Bianca enlightens me.

"He does? I suppose it couldn't hurt to go and watch the game," I give in and they smile.

We eat lunch and go down to an ice rink in Riverdale. I see Mike both coaching and acting as ref for the rough group of boys he's working with. Shortly after we sit down a fight breaks out on the ice between a couple of the boys and Mike breaks it up.

"Come on now I told you that losing your temper like that never fixes anything," Mike says pulling them apart and I smile.

Mike sees us and waves and we watch the rest of the game. When the game ends Mike comes over to us, I've already put on skates and join him on the ice.

"Is it true that you didn't leave with Manny?"

"I haven't even seen her since I told her you were the only one for me," Mike says taking my hands. "I saw you signed the movie deal, you're famous now you were featured in LIFE and everything."

"Yes but it doesn't mean much without you. Come with us to L.A. Mike. I'm sure I can convince Vincent to give you a part in the movie. Even if I can't I need my leading man with me you could start a program like this in Los Angeles."

"I'd be happy to, I've been miserable without you. Perhaps you'll wear this again? That is if you still want to marry me," Mike comments taking the engagement ring I sent back to him.

"I want to marry you more than ever," I smile.

Mike grins and puts the ring on my finger and then brings me to him holding me close. I link my arms around his neck and our lips meet in a blissful, happy and long overdue kiss of love.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the story number 200!**

 **There are more pictures for the 200 Stories Gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors website.**

 **The next story to go up, shortly, is a short fluff birthday shot for one of my best friends.**


End file.
